


Секреты, сплетни и даты

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик отмечает мало праздников, но про некоторые даты не забывает никогда. </p><p>АУ по отношению к Первоклашкам: Чарльз вылечил ноги, Эрик вернулся к нему после Кубы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секреты, сплетни и даты

Будильник запищал, и Чарльз торопливо нажал кнопку, чтобы отключить звук. Он знал, что Эрик все равно проснется, и тот действительно завозился, притянул Чарльза поближе и проехался царапучим подбородком по плечу. Чарльз широко зевнул и взъерошил ему волосы.  
\- Можно я никуда не пойду?  
\- Нельзя, дорогой,- насмешливо отозвался Эрик, не открывая глаз.- Ты же директор.  
Голос у него был сонный. Чарльз покосился на него, но тормошить не стал. Приятно было просыпаться первым и смотреть на спящего Эрика. Раньше так не получалось - прошли годы, прежде чем он привык не дергаться от каждого звука. А сейчас только зевнул и явно толком не проснулся еще. Он теперь научился дремать, даже когда Чарльз ходил по комнате и одевался, не подхватывался по-звериному от каждого шороха.

Чарльз со вздохом выбрался из объятий и встал. Ноги болели, они последнее время часто болели по утрам. Он порадовался, что Эрик не смотрит, не хотел пугать лишний раз. У Эрика каменело лицо, когда он замечал.  
\- Брошу эту школу и стану международным террористом, как некоторые. Хорошая работа, можно спать до обеда.  
Эрик что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и подгреб к себе Чарльзову подушку. Он постарел - они оба постарели. Волосы у него почти совсем поседели, зато Эрик перестал стричь их так коротко и Чарльзу нравилось в шутку таскать его за отросшие пряди. Эрик притворно ворчал, но улыбался. Чарльзу нравилось, каким он стал. Спокойнее. Оттаял. В углах рта появились морщинки, когда он стал чаще улыбаться.  
\- Увидимся днем, - шепнул Чарльз, прикасаясь губами к его щеке. Эрик открыл глаза - уже не сонные.  
\- Гораздо раньше. Я приду на завтрак. - приподнялся на локте и обнял его за шею одной рукой, чтобы поцеловать. Чарльз с трудом оторвался от его губ, потому что Эрик, расслабленный и толком не проснувшийся, нежный и страстный одновременно, это было редкое счастье. Но ему нужно было идти.  
Дети наконец усвоили, что на завтрак нужно приходить вовремя. Чарльзу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы установить надлежащую дисциплину, все-таки пятнадцать разновозрастных учеников - это гораздо больше того, к чему они привыкли, а Алекс, признанный воспитатель, любивший возится с малышней в этом году уехал из школы. Его заменяла Орора Монро, но, учитывая что ей было всего семнадцать, замена не была равноценной.  
Сегодня начинался учебный год, но все ученики обычно возвращаюсь в школу на несколько дней раньше. А кое-кто и не уезжал.  
Чарльз с удивлением заметил, что дети сидят с заговорщицкими лицами, перешучиваются и пересмеиваются, и явно затевают какую-то проказу. А Орора явно их поощряет, потому что тоже сидит и давится смехом.  
Чарльз пожалел о том, что каждому ученику, который приходил в школу он давал слово не читать его мысли без особой необходимости.  
Шепот стал громче и Чарльз различил в нем " профессор Леншерр". Проказа Эрику? Но все дети без исключения его здорово побаивались. Хотя... Чарльз вспомнил как застал Эрика, дававшего двум уже достаточно взрослым ученикам советы " как переспать с девушкой и ничего за это не поиметь" и решил, что с этого станется еще и быть инициатором проказы. Это же Эрик. За все эти годы он так и не перестал удивлять Чарльза.  
Дети как по команде опустили глаза в тарелки. Чарльз насторожился. Эрик стоял в дверях, за его спиной и прямо таки лучился хорошим настроением. И лукавством.  
\- Всем доброе утро. Можно тебя на минутку, Чарльз?  
Кто-то из детей не удержался и захихикал. Розыгрыш?  
\- Конечно. Прошу прощения,- он поднялся, обернулся к Эрику. Тот действительно улыбался, а еще он изменил в кои-то веки любви к черному цвету, и принарядился. Тут Чарльз вспомнил. Было только два праздника, которые Эрик отмечал всегда. День рождения Чарльза, а вот теперь еще и...  
Он вышел в коридор, уже улыбаясь. Эрик вручил ему роскошный букет роз, и тут же крепко поцеловал, не давая даже поблагодарить.  
Чарльз позабыл обо всем, обнял его одной рукой и отвечал на поцелуй, страшно жалея, что нельзя прямо сейчас утащить Эрика в спальню и в красках показать насколько он рад. Но, когда его все-таки отпустили, с мягким упреком сказал:  
\- Я же просил не делать так при детях?  
\- Каких детях?- Эрик показал кулак дверям столовой и оттуда мгновенно испарились две любопытные головы. В столовой загомонили.  
\- Чарли, перестань, то, что в этой школе бесполезно скрывать хоть что-то касавшееся наших отношений было понятно еще в тот момент, когда пятилетняя Джин пришла спрашивать, кто из нас мама. Потому что даже если пятилетний ребенок...  
\- Я тебя люблю,- выдохнул Чарльз, перебивая его. - Ты замечательный и я тебя люблю.  
Эрик взял его за руку и погладил простое кольцо на безымянном пальце.  
\- Никаких планов на вечер,- предупредил он.  
\- Абсолютно. Мы вместе уже... Нет, мне лень считать, и нет, я не стану выкидывать из этого срока ссоры, потому что все равно не переставал любить тебя. И ты все равно хочешь устроить праздник. Кто бы мог подумать.  
\- Знаешь,- Эрик не смотрел ему в глаза, только на руку, только на кольцо. - Когда я решил вернутся, я пообещал себе... Что мы будем счастливы. Оба. Несмотря ни на что. Потому что ни на что другое я не согласен. Тогда это казалось невыполнимым...  
Тогда это казалось невыполнимым, потому что Чарльз не мог ходить. Потому что каждый день ему приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы жить дальше, чтобы встречать новый день. Чтобы не сдаваться.  
\- Ты прошел через все это со мной. Я помню, Эрик. Как ты каждый день приезжал в больницу. Как ты наорал на того врача, который сказал что все бесполезно и обозвал его некомпетентным идиотом. Как ты дал мне по голове когда я бросил лечится. Ты был первым кого я увидел, когда проснулся после операции... И знаешь, даже если бы ничего не вышло, я думаю со временем... Мы были бы счастливы. Мы смогли бы.  
Эрик обнял его, прижал к себе крепко, до боли.  
***  
Дети зашушукались, когда Чарльз поставил букет на обеденный стол, но по им довольным ухмылкам стало ясно, что как минимум половина школы была в курсе. Естественно, уроки сегодня накрылись - вместо биологии и правописания Чарльз в сотый раз пересказывал детям как выловил из воды Эрика, который никак не хотел отпускать подлодку, как они ездили ловить Эмму, о Кубе... О том как Эрик ушел в Хеллфайр, а через три месяца вернулся, и остался навсегда. Красивая история со счастливым концом.  
В жизни она была не столь радужной - они дважды ссорились так сильно, что Эрик хлопал дверью и уходил, они месяцами не разговаривали, несколько раз дрались - бесполезное, но хорошо помогавшее сбросить злость занятие. Но рано или поздно прощали друг друга.  
После второго урока к нему подошла Ороро и, заговорщицки улыбаясь, предложила отменить уроки. Чарльз согласился.

Эрик ждал его внизу.  
\- Куда мы едем?  
Он усмехнулся:  
\- Сюрприз.  
\- Ты меня похищаешь?  
\- Да, и с исключительно грязными намерениями.

Он привлек Чарльза к себе, не обращая внимания на легкое сопротивление, поцеловал, настойчиво но нежно, пьянящая смесь, действие которой с годами не ослабевало.  
 _Эрик! Не при детях!_


End file.
